Office Quickie
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: Harvey uses a willing Mike to relieve work related stress. A PWP (lemon) between Mike and Harvey. Well, there's a teensey little bit of plot, but really who are kidding.


**Disclaimer: I do not claim credit for any of the genius that is Suits. **

**A short Marvey lemon for yah' (cuz apparently that's all I am capable of writing *ugly crying*). **

Harvey paced up and down his office, muttering furiously, eyebrows furrowed darkly.

Donna poked her head in, eyebrows raised at the display. "That carpet costs five hundred dollars a square foot, Harvey. Don't burn a hole through it." She ducked behind the glass door before the stapler could hit its intended target of her head.

An explosive sigh escaped the irritated man.

"Where the _hell _is Mike?!" he bit out.

Jessica had assigned them an infuriating case. No, it wasn't that the actual case itself was infuriating, far from it. The perturbing part for Harvey was that it was _pro bono_. On top of all the other shit the senior partner had to deal with this week, his boss just had to add the little cherry on top, hadn't she? And because she knew about how last time Harvey had dumped the pro bono on Mike (even though it'd had been a team effort in the end!), this time Jessica was keeping an extra careful watch that Harvey was at least somewhat involved. She'd conveniently turned deaf to any and all excuses Harvey had made against his involvement.

And where the hell was his assistant when he needed him? Probably off playing tonsil tennis with that irritatingly good looking paralegal.

Unacceptable! They had mountains of work to do, and Mike was off making googly eyes. Why the hell had Harvey hired the kid in the first place? He should fire him the next time he showed his stupid face –

"Sorry Harvey! Sorry sorry _sorry_,"

Harvey whipped around and tried to melt Mike with his glare. His lips curled inward and he raised a fist. "You – you're _sorry_? Where the _hell_ have you been? No, don't answer that. I don't even care." _Except that you do – shut up!_ "Did you at least read over the pro bono?"

Mike stumbled in and removed his shoulder bag, extracting the files, nodding and trying not to let Harvey's obvious anger rattle him too much. He should have been used to Harvey after eight months of being his associate, but he wasn't. If anyone could kill with looks, Harvey Specter was definitely a candidate.

Harvey waved his hand, silently demanding a summary of the case files.

"Right," Mike stuttered. "Uh, the wife wants to sue her husband for financing his affair with a man. The money for the affair apparently came from her private funds, but the husband claims it was a shared account. They now want a divorce, obviously, but the wife is refusing to settle."

Harvey nodded, his arms crossed. "Okay, so we have a simple case of domestic financial dispute. The main crux here is determining the true state of the account from which the funds were drawn." He walked around his desk and typed a few things into his laptop. "Should be easy enough for any finance expert."

Mike groaned and slumped his shoulders. "Meaning…"

"Louis," Harvey finished for him. If Mike and Harvey had one thing in common it was their shared distaste of Pearson-Hardman's financial expert.

Mike saluted Harvey and exited the office. "I'm on it boss!"

Harvey sighed and shook his head at his associate's antics. "Just get it done before the deposition!" he shouted at the closing door. Mike waved to back to him behind his head.

Too many thoughts were swirling inside the lawyer's head, preventing him from focusing on his many pressing assignments. It was rare that Pearson-Hardman had received cases dealing with homosexual couples. The firm had always wished to project equality with the types of cases they took on, but nonetheless there usually was a heterosexual bias.

If he was honest with himself, Harvey looked at the nature of the pro bono with mixed feelings. It was positive because it was a good reputation propagator for the firm, but negative because it shed light on certain feelings Harvey had been attempting to bury.

The last eight months working with Mike had caused the stoic lawyer to seriously question his own heterosexuality, which up until Mike had literally barged into his life, had been concrete. Of course the business of a Pearson-Hardman lawyer's life left little room for personal lives, and demanded 100% of one's focus at all times, so Harvey had gotten by, his sexual frustration largely ignored or spent in other (recently strangely unsatisfying) ways.

Harvey actually managed to get some serious work done before the pro bono deposition after lunch. He made his way to the meeting room and sat down heavily beside Mike, pointedly looking anywhere but at his face. Mike raised an eyebrow, noticing the slightly off behaviour of his boss.

Mike spread the financial files out on the table in front of the two clients. "We had our financial expert review your account documents, and they clearly show that the account was shared between you two, not private," Mike pointed out, indicating various highlighted lines in the documents.

The husband leaned back in his chair and cross his arms, glancing at his now distraught wife. She peered closer at the papers, chewing her lip.

"I don't understand," she said bitingly. "I thought I closed the account two months ago, when I first started noticing money was disappearing!"

Harvey leaned forward. "Mrs Eriksson, you can't just close a shared account. That's the point of it – banks need the consent of both involved account holders for it to be shut down permanently. Surely the bank told you this?"

Mrs Eriksson leaned back, a firm glare on her face. "That doesn't change the fact that he was stealing my money to fund his disgusting affair," she said, lightly shuddering in distaste.

"Careful, or Mr Eriksson could file for a discrimination suit," Harvey warned.

Mike tapped on the documents again. "We're not arguing with you about the transfer of funds." He turned his attention to the man on the other side of the table, who now appeared slightly uncomfortable. "You withdrew almost 5,000 dollars from the shared account. What did you use it for?"

Mr Eriksson was silent for a minute. "If we've established that it was and still is a shared account, doesn't that not really matter?"

His wife slammed the table with both hands and spluttered in anger. "It matters to me, you bastard! I worked hard for that money! It was not meant to be wasted on your disgusting love affair with another man!" She turned to look at Mike and Harvey. "I didn't even know he was a homosexual!"

Mr Eriksson had the gall to roll his eyes. "It's called bisexual. I did marry you, didn't I?"

The woman huffed and slumped in her chair.

Mike turned to Harvey. "He has a point though, doesn't he?" he muttered.

"What, about being bisexual?" Despite himself Harvey felt his heart stammer. _God, when did I become such a poofy romantic?_

"No, about the use of the money. We don't really have to know, do we?"

Harvey cleared his throat and stood up, fixing his suit. "Well, Mr and Mrs Eriksson, I don't think we have to press any further. We can offer our services only so long as to have the bank officially close the account you two share. There are no grounds here to press a lawsuit."

Mrs Eriksson opened her mouth to protest and Harvey waved her silent with a hand.

"You would lose three times the amount your husband withdrew if you pursued this in court. Trust me, you want to stop here. The divorce is going to cost you that much anyways."

The wife shot a glare at her husband. "Which _you_ are going to pay for!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes dear," he muttered. They left the office, leaving behind them a wake of slight disappointment.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Mike complained.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Gather up the files and come with me to my office. I have a shit load of work for you."

"Wonder what he actually used the money for?"

"Don't really care, to be honest," Harvey said back.

"What, you're not even a _little _bit curious?"

Harvey sighed loudly. "It was for a giant, state of the art gay sex toy. There, you happy?"

Donna choked on her coffee, her eyes wide as she stared at the seemingly oblivious Mike and Harvey.

"Woah, seriously?! How do you know?"

Harvey opened the glass door to his office and they stepped inside. "You are such an idiot."

"What did I just hear you say, Harvey?" Donna demanded through the intercom. "Are you buying Mike gifts now? To officially make him your assistant?"

"Not now, Donna," Harvey said, turning off the intercom.

Mike's face flushed beet red and he cleared his throat in discomfort. He eyed the chair and tried to subtly sit down with the file folder covering his groin.

Harvey quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you now?"

Mike shrugged casually. "What? Nothing, let's just get to work."

Harvey frowned and approached Mike, hovering over him. "You're all flustered and red. Do you have a fever? You can't afford to be sick, kiddo." He pressed a hand to Mike's forehead, who batted him away like an annoying insect.

"Stop touching me, geez!" Mike protested.

Harvey's eyes glanced downward and everything clicked. His associate's flushed demeanor, the placement of the file folder and how he was slightly crouched over it. His own pants suddenly felt tight and his throat felt dry.

"Ah," Harvey said, nodding. After a charged moment he moved to his office door. _Screw it_. His heart hammering in his throat, he poked his head out of his office door. "Donna, make sure no one disturbs us or you're fired."

Donna's eyes widened in disbelief and she slowly nodded. Harvey looked intense, his eyes having taken on an almost predatory look. She had only been joking before… Her suspicions were confirmed when her view of Harvey's office was suddenly blocked by opaque brown curtains.

Harvey approached Mike again, who peered behind him to look curiously at the curtains.

"Do all offices have curtains?"

"Shut up." Harvey said shortly. "Stand up."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Mike said nervously.

"I'm going to relieve some stress, and as my associate, you are obligated to assist," was all Harvey said before he slammed Mike harshly against a rare patch of empty wall. Mike had about two milliseconds to protest before his mouth was being roughly dominated by Harvey's hot tongue suddenly being thrust against his own.

Mike's body registered what was happening before his brain did (which was extremely rare). All he smelt was whiskey, mint and musk. He moaned and bucked his hips, seeking friction. His heart thumped in his chest and blood rushed south. He felt dizzy with rushed arousal. A warm hand at his neck scrambled to undo his tie. He shoved his hands through Harvey's slightly gelled hair, messing it up despite the reprimanding he would no doubt later receive.

Harvey's mouth broke from Mike's. "You'll pay for that, rookie," he breathed out on his lips, voice almost too husky. He ripped Mike's tie away from his neck, throwing to the carpet. He removed his own tie next, and then their jackets and pant belts for ease of movement.

Mike panted against Harvey's open mouth, tongue seeking the man's upper lip, biting down on it. He kissed and licked the man's clean shaven jaw to bite and lick at his ear. "Like to see you try," he challenged.

Harvey growled and spun Mike around, forcing him to splay his palms against the wall for support. There was a knee-level desk between Mike and the wall, forcing his hips backwards at a perfect angle for Harvey to appreciate with his hands. He forced any nervousness down; it was the first time he'd been intimate with a man, but thus far it had exceeded his expectations. He had never expected to be ravishing his young associate in his office, especially not so soon after having only lightly fantasized about it. But the time was right and it was happening, and there was no point in denying the potential. Clearly Mike was more than appreciative, judging by the bulge in his pants and his harsh breathing.

"Ever been fucked by a man before?" Harvey asked, unbuttoning Mike's pants from behind.

Mike swallowed thickly, finding his voice. "N-no," he answered. His head dipped downward and he groaned as he watched Harvey undress him. "Have you ever done either?"

"No, and no," the older man answered honestly. He left for a second to retrieve a bottle of clear hand lotion from his personal desk drawer. It was the closest thing to lube in his office and it would have to do. He was impatient to reach orgasm but he didn't want to rip his associate apart. And, if he was honest with himself, he wanted Mike to actually enjoy the experience (because then he would come begging for more, right?).

"Do you-"

"Shut up," Harvey said. He yanked Mike's pants down, pulling the boxers down with them.

Mike hissed through his teeth, his naked hard cock exposed. He groaned loudly when he felt a hot, slightly calloused hand grip it. He bucked forward, fucking into Harvey's hand.

"Not so loud," Harvey warned.

Mike moaned with every thrust he gave into Harvey's hand, trying to keep quiet. "So hot," he moaned. God, it was _so_ much better than a female hand! He heard behind him the soft swoosh of pants falling to the floor and his stomach coiled, both in pleasure and nervous anticipation. A soft "pop" sounded as the lotion was opened.

"Can – can we move to the couch?" Mike asked, voice cracking on the last word.

"Fuck no," Harvey said. "Too expensive."

"Floor?"

Harvey hesitated for a second, thinking about the figure Donna had quoted earlier.

"Fine," he said after a minute. Take that, Jessica.

Mike scrambled to the floor, his ass slightly in the air, one hand around his hard cock, one supporting him on the ground.

Harvey followed suit, spreading Mike's thighs apart with his knees. He slathered lotion on his cock, eager to begin. He pressed the head against Mike's ass, about to push in.

"Wait!" Mike said. He shied away from Harvey, peering around at him. "Fingers first."

Harvey glared at him. "I thought you've never done this before?"

"Read about it," Mike answered, face turning red.

Harvey rolled his eyes, impatient but appreciative of the tip. "How many?"

"Start with one," Mike panted. He groaned and bit his fist when Harvey did as he was requested. Mike forced himself to relax, allowing his muscles to accept the extremely foreign sensation. His gut warred between nausea and pleasure. The pleasure suddenly won when Harvey's finger pressed against something deep inside of him. White dots exploded in his vision and his whole body tingled with unprecedented pleasure. He choked out a gasp and pressed back into Harvey, silently demanding more. "Two," Mike demanded. Harvey inserted another finger, thrusting them in an out, again and again hitting that spot. Mike bit his lip and let his chest fall to the rug, exposing more of his backside to Harvey. "Gonna come," he moaned. Harvey grunted and inserted a third finger, and without warning Mike came, spurting hot white cum all over the expensive rug. He collapsed onto the floor, chest heaving.

Harvey didn't let Mike catch his breath. "Not done yet." He withdrew his fingers and quickly replaced them with his lubed cock. His mouth fell open and his body shuddered at the intense pleasure. He had never felt anything so fucking _good_. Mike was _so_ tight and hot. He slowly pushed himself all the way into Mike, barely finding any resistance. Mike's muscles were relaxed after his orgasm, making it easy for Harvey to thrust in and out. He grabbed at Mike's hips, fingertips digging into his exposed skin.

After a minute, Mike revived and pushed back up, resting his weight on his forearms. Distantly he was grateful that he still wore his pants, otherwise his knees would already be bleeding from rug burn. With every thrust from Harvey he grunted, wincing slightly when the angle was off, groaning when Harvey hit the pleasure spot inside of him. A particularly hard thrust made him cry out.

"I said not so loud," Harvey grunted. He covered Mike's open mouth with a hand, feeling hot bursts of air from Mike's nose.

Mike moaned and sucked two of Harvey's fingers into his mouth, coiling his tongue around the digits. Behind him Harvey twitched and he choked out a gasp. Having his fingers sucked on was definitely an erotic high point for Harvey, and having Mike do it had almost made him come.

Harvey withdrew his fingers and Mike followed them with his tongue.

"Such a fucking whore," Harvey said. He brought his hand down to pull at Mike's cock, which was fully hard again.

Mike grabbed at the other man's hand and pulled it away from his cock, back into his mouth, tasting both Harvey and himself on the fingers. His reward was another gasp from behind him. Harvey's thighs twitched and he gripped Mike's thighs hard as his orgasm crashed through him, momentarily darkening his vision and squeezing his breath. His hips twitched and bucked against Mike, riding out the intense climax.

Both men collapsed to the floor, breathing hard. Mike groaned and winced as Harvey pulled out of him. He knew he was a complete mess.

Reading his mind, Harvey reached up to his desk for the box of tissues, handing a few to his associate. Harvey inhaled deeply and rolled his neck around, working out some kinks. He found his tie and suit jacket and made himself look presentable. He walked to the office mirror and sighed angrily at the site of his hair. It had been worth it.

Mike cleared his throat in an attempt to dilute the slightly awkward atmosphere. "So is your stress gone?"

Harvey shrugged. "Some." _Might need to test this method a few more times to really gage its effectiveness._ Yes, Harvey felt much better, but Mike didn't need to know.

The associate nodded and gingerly rose to stand. He got dressed and for the first time was appreciative of the fact that he always looked a bit messy at work. He would have to be careful when he walked though… Also, he would never be able to get any serious work done in Harvey's office, ever again, without getting aroused.

Harvey pressed a button on his desk and the brown curtains slid open, revealing the everyday bustle of Pearson-Hardman. Funny how nothing had changed outside of Harvey's office, while inside the nature of his relationship with Mike had completely flipped. It almost felt surreal. He glanced at Mike, who for all purposes appeared as if nothing had happened, save for the slight red tinge to his cheeks.

Jessica opened the door, entering the office, eyebrow raised. "Why were the curtains closed?" Her keen eyes darted between the two men, trying to read the situation. Her nose crinkled. "What's that smell?"

Harvey walked behind his desk and gave her a light smile. "I wanted a bit of privacy from all the idiots outside. You know how Louis tries to invade my space every day. I have too much shit to do to deal with seeing his face pressed up against the glass. And the smell is a new cologne I'm trying."

Jessica smirked and crossed her arms. "Cologne? What's the special occasion?"

He smirked. "I have a date tonight."

Mike's eyes darted to Harvey, an open question on his face. Harvey pointedly ignored him. Jessica grew more suspicious. Something was different between the duo, she just knew it. She would have to buy Donna lunch again.

"Right," Jessica said after a moment. "Just make sure you get the Rickard files done before you leave." She moved to exit the office. "Oh and Mike?"

Mike cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Fix your tie." Jessica smirked and left. Both men looked on with slight trepidation as she stopped to talk to Donna.

"After you're done grooming yourself, you're going to help me with the Rickard case, and then we're going to dinner," Harvey said, shuffling through the papers on his desk.

Mike's eyebrows raised in slight disbelief. "Wait, so I'm your date?"

The other man gave him a look that implied Mike had brain damage.

"Soo…" Mike said, still uncertain.

Harvey sighed in impatience and chucked a file folder at Mike's chest. "The sooner you look through those the sooner we can get out of here." _And into my bed_.

Mike tried not to smile too much as he flipped through the files.

Kind of a lame ending, I know, but I didn't want it to drag on.


End file.
